The World Is Saved, Will My Heart Be?
by xMissCatastrophe
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically Fang moves to Coldwater and meets Nora, they fall in love. Drama and romance ;D
1. New Friend

I hate being in love. I just hate it. Girls, they're so hard to understand, so hard to deal with. Max was the only one I was used to dealing with. But, after we'd stopped the apocalypse in seperate flocks, she told me she wanted to be with Dylan..and bid me farewell. After much wasted time crying [which I will admit I did too much..so much for tough], thinking about her, and wanting her back, I left my newest flock and started school in a place called Coldwater in Maine.

For the first month or so, I paid great attention in classes, turned everything in on time, was a straight-A student. I strayed away from people, especially girls [which was quite hard, with so many of them giving me up-and-downs all the time or saying hi]. I was the same old Fang I'd always been..just a little more broken and..I can't say antisocial. Because I've ALWAYS been antisocial. Still old me all the same. At lunch I ate alone, thinking about how much Max probably wasn't thinking about me, and how much she'd forget me and have a cheery old family with Dylan.

His name just made me want to wring someone's damned neck.

You're probably thinking, "hasn't anyone freaked about the wings yet?" Well, no. They haven't. because I keep them hidden beneath a sweatshirt-black, of course, to match everything else. My clothes, my hair, my eyes. All black. I was the perfect miserable loner emo kid.

Anyway, that's not what I'm telling this story about.

This story, it's about _her._ Nora Grey. The flawless, gray-eyed, curly-haired brunette beaut I'd hopelessly fallen for. She wasn't a mutant freak. She looked nothing like Max. Her smile and personality, all different.

Which is why I fancied her so much.

Shall I get to the story? I believe so.

I was sitting alone at lunch, losing the staring contest with my sandwich as I chewed slowly, as if I were processing my food like a machine. It was like any other day of my miserable life. Then I heard a chair squeal against the linoleum floor, pulling back. I distinctly saw a female sitting to my right, out of the corner of my eye. Pulling my eyes away from the sandwich that I had lost interest in, I took a look at her.

Brown hair that fell in soft curls around her face and shoulders. Eyes gray like slate, outlined thinly in black eyeliner and mascara making her long lashes seem even longer. She wore a white v-neck, with a black tanktop beneath it, and skinnyjeans fitted tightly against legs, longer than the Vegas strip. On her feet were rugged-looking black Converse high tops, which were tearing up. Obviously, it was time for new shoes.

She was a perfect, beautiful stranger. Her eyes smiled at me in unison with her mouth and my heart skipped a beat. [Yeah, I'm a cheesy, hopeless romantic.] "Hi," she said timidly. "I'm Nora Grey. I've noticed that you sit alone all the time and.." -she bit her lip- "I just thought that you might need a friend.." She extended her arm to me and smiled again, still not showing her teeth.

Nora Grey. Simple. And friendly. I shook her hand, smirking for the first time in a long time. "Fang. Fang.." I didn't want to say Fang Ride. So I gave myself a new last name. "Fang Evans," I said decidedly.

The stranger grinned at me, showing off her perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. I grasped her hand more loosely and brought it up to my lips, kissing the back of her palm. A subtle, pink blush rose to her cheeks. "Well, aren't you a gentleman, Fang Evans?"

I smiled fakely. _You really shouldn't do that just to please people, _I mentally chastised myself. Oh, well. Too late now. "I try." A man of few words, I was. I wanted to keep it that way.

Nora's friendly eyes sparkled and she glanced at me up and down. She lingered at my feet. "I like your shoes.." Obviously she was admiring my black Osirises. I tilted my lips upwardly, making what must have been an awkward smile. I nodded, as if to say, _Thanks._ "You don't say much," she noted. "Or do you? Do you just not like me?" she looked crestfallen, hurt even, by my silence.

I frowned, saddened by the sadness that I saw in her eyes. "No, Nora. It's not you. It's me. I just don't say too much..I like watching and reading people..please don't be hurt. What's wrong?" _And here we go. Fang, get ahold of yourself. You're going to let this one in too easy and she's going to crush you. I can see it now._

She looked up at me from under her long lashes, eyes glassy. How could she have been so hurt by something as simple as a quiet guy like me? Or just a guy like me in general? I was so confused. "Oh..it's alright, Fang. I just..got out of a relationship and..well, it's hurting me to say the least. I'm sensitive lately. He meant a lot to me.."

God, she looked so broken. And she was going through what I just had. Huh. Someone to relate to. "Same. Well, sort of. She's with..someone else now. And she's probably with him right now, forgetting all about me." Why was I such an idiot? I was so going to regret opening up to this girl within five minutes of meeting her. I could smell it.

"Oh..I'm sorry..well..if it makes you feel any better, uhm..Patch broke up with me because..he literally had to be with someone else..I..uhm..it's a long and dreadful story I doubt you'll want to hear. You'd probably-" she let out a short, hurt laugh- "call me crazy and never speak to me, ever again. Ohmygod, I'm opening up to a complete stranger. I'm so sorry you have to listen to me ramble on about being brokenhearted.."

This poor girl. She looked ready to cry. _Great, _I thought. _I do so well with crying girls._ "Why don't you try to tell me? Nothing compares to why Max wants some blond prettyboy who's nothing like me. So go ahead. Ramble on about this..Patch." My words sounded blunt even to my own ears. Maybe that's why she flinched, pretty eyes widening.

She opened her mouth to talk, but as she did, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get the hell out of the cafeteria and into class. Nora looked annoyed and mumbled something under her breath that my great hearing caught as, "Damn you, bell." Quickly, she snatched a black Sharpie out of her pocket and scribbled seven numbers on my hand. As she stood up, she stuck the marker back into her pocket and said, "Call me after school and I'll fill you in..somewhat. I don't know if I can trust you yet, Fang."

And with that, she zipped out of the caf, leaving me dumbfounded with her number on one hand and a half-eaten sandwich in the other.


	2. Mrs Morrison

Call me ridiculous and overdramatic, but I couldn't stop thinking about Nora the whole rest of the day. I scanned all of my classes, searching for her pretty face and warming eyes, but discovered she was in none of my afternoon classes. In seventh period, with a heavy sigh after not spotting her face in another crowd of undesirables, I sat down, looking to the board to see what we were doing in creative writing.

I'd always been a writer, somewhat. It was a way for me to express what I kept bottled up, whether it was rage or depression. [I wrote a LOT after Max.] And recently, I'd picked up a knack for drawing-which I was great at, too. So art and creative writing were my favorite classes. Honestly, since I had nothing to look forward to in the day besides getting all the calories I needed [yeah, you need a ton when you're a test tube bird kid like me], I looked forward to writing, too. "Today," Mrs. Morrison announced, "we will be writing freeverse poems about anything new and exciting happening to you." She smiled at us.

Mrs. Morrison was a young teacher, with dark red pin-straight hair that stopped at her shoulders and brown doe eyes. She was exciting, fun, and when the woman wanted emphasis, she said [and I mean yelled] emphasis with, well, emphasis. She had to be in her late twenties, and judging by the size of the sparkly rock on her finger, she was happily married. She was my favorite teacher.

As I snatched a piece of lined paper out of my binder, I already knew what to write about. I was going to write about Nora. With a smile dancing behind my lips, threatening to leap out and show on my face, I grasped my pencil tightly and wrote my name at the top. Fang Evans. I smirked a little, silently laughing at the name I'd created for myself just over a month ago. It was simple and held no reminder of _her._ I started scrawling my first word on the paper when Mrs. Morrison's voice rang out loudly and scared the bejesus out of me.

"Whatever comes to your mind! Think, my lovelies, think! I expect fantastic poems from all of you!"

The ghost of a smile was on my lips and I went to write again. Then I felt a warm hand on my back and lips at my ear. "Fang? Could I see you in the hallway, dear?" Mrs. Morrison. She'd done it again. I flinched, then calmed when I met her doe eyes.

"'Course, Mrs. Morrison."

She smiled, used to my quietness. I followed her out into the hallway, ignoring the prying eyes following me as I walked out. I noticed the papers in her hands. It was probably the story she'd asked everyone to write last week..about absolutely anything. I'd written about being a bird kid without saying that I was one. "This," she said quietly, raising the papers to my face, "is impeccable. Where did you get the idea for this? I'm dying to know! Fang, this is one of the best writing pieces I've seen in years. Between you and me, a lot of the kids here lack in talent. But you're quite impressive. I really love this story."

My eyes widened in shock and my jaw dropped. She really liked it that much? Damn. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Morrison..you have no idea how much that means to me! I, uhm, don't really know how the idea came to mind..I just thought of it, I guess.." I told the lie swiftly, tugging at the collar of my black t-shirt.

"Oh, please, love, don't thank me for the truth! You're _very _creative. I hope you're considering author as a future career? This could make a great book. Maybe even a bestseller. I'm serious." She grabbed my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes.

"'Course I am, Mrs. Morrison," I replied.

It was music to her ears. "Great! Do you want to keep this?" She asked, holding up the story.

"Yeah."

"Well, Mr. Evans, here you are!" she exclaimed excitedly, handing me the papers and casually retreating into the classroom, as if we hadn't just had that conversation. It was why I liked her so much. She waved everything off, as if it really weren't that big of a deal. She had not a worry in the world. Smirking to myself, I walked back into class and sat down, shoved the story into my binder and got down to business.

_She smiles and it brightens the room. Her soft, clear skin welcomes a flush of pink into her round cheeks. The boy before her is merely a joke, compared to her. He is nothing yet she is everything. Complete opposites-_

The bell rang. "Out you go, class! Enjoy the rest of your day!" Mrs. Morrison dismissed.

Slowly, I packed my things up into my binder. I was never in a rush to leave. Everyone fled the classroom as if it would trap them inside if they didn't move fast enough. I shook my head at them and pushed my chair in, and left the classroom. As I walked through the halls, I searched for Nora's face, not seeing it. When I turned down the hallway where my locker was, I saw her. Talking with a guy with a shock of black hair that hung in his eyes like mine and was roughly one or two inches taller than me. I could tell by the cold look she was giving him that he was that Patch guy. Clad in a black v-neck, dark Levis and boots. He looked like a bad boy. Was Nora a bad boy chaser? Hmm. We made eye contact and her eyes softened. She smiled faintly and waved. I waved back.

The guy turned around, glancing at me. _Should I go say hi or just keep walking? I don't..oh, to hell with it. _"Hey, Nora." I said quietly as I walked over to her.

"Hiya, Fang," she replied sweetly, smiling at me.

Feeling the guy's glare piercing into the side of my head, I turned and glared back at him. "Got a problem, dude?" I bitched, putting venom into each word. Clearly he got it. He growled quietly at me, rolled his eyes, glared at Nora, and walked away. "He's a jerk." I whispered more to myself than Nora as he walked away.

"Well, that was a shitty way for you to meet Patch, if you'll excuse my French," Nora replied quietly as I turned to meet her warm gray eyes with my plain black ones.

I smirked down at her. "So that's him. You like bad boys?"

She gave me _the look_. Even I knew what that meant. Essentially, it meant, _leave that subject alone and shut up._ "Not until I met him."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

She was quiet and looked sad. "It'll be alright, Nora. I'll call you, okay?" I tried to smile for her, raising the corners of my mouth.

It must've looked stupid, because she mustered a giggle. "Okay."

With that, I walked away and gathered my things. Today had been the best day I'd had in so long. I loved it.


	3. Call Me

Every day after school, I walk down a road south of the school-it's desolate and lonely. Once I'm sure no one's around me, I slide my sweatshirt over my head and put it in my backpack. Then I let my wings out, which feels so great, with them being so cramped together all day. My shirt doesn't rip because I've cut slits in them all for my wings. Anyway, I hold tightly onto my backpack and shoot up into the sky, fly about five minutes, and arrive at my house.

I live alone and I don't have to pay for anything. After we saved the world, we got free everything, basically. I got this big house in the middle of the woods and a lifetime supply of free food and anything else I might require or desire. It's quite nice, actually. Surrounded completely by trees, dead silent. I had only one bedroom, but it was huge and so was the bed. I could probably have a party in my bathroom if I wanted to. It had a rain shower in it with glass doors..which kind of bothered me, even though I live alone, but hey. My kitchen was gigantic, which was actually perfect, because I loved to cook and I just loved food in general. My living room had a giant sectional couch, a flatscreen tv, and a chaise lounge.

As I arrived, I dropped my backpack in the kitchen and kicked it to the side. Homework could wait. I only had math and writing anyway, and they were my strong subjects. Which meant I'd be done fairly quickly. I reached into my jean pocket for my phone. When I dug it out, I set it on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, grasped the edges of it, and stared at the phone. _Should I call her? Or should I wait? _I thought. I sent the cell phone chilling on my counter a glare as if I'd expected it to answer my mental question. Idiotic. _Hmm._ I decided to wait until I got out of the shower. Quickly, I added her to my contacts list [which only consisted of a few people, meaning my past flocks] and zipped across the house to shower.

I was in my boxers when I started the water. I tested it with my hand, making sure it wasn't uncomfortably cold or hot. As I slipped my boxers off, I was thinking about Nora. "Well, you're not a raging pervert or anything, Fang," I mumbled to myself as I stepped under the warm current of falling water. Thinking about girls while naked was just not okay. _Unless you're screwing them..but I'm a virgin..Ugh! Stop it! _I shook my wet hair and washed it. , I focused. As I rinsed it out I thought about rinsing it thoroughly. _I wonder if Nora would ever shower with me.._

_Woah! Dude! What the hell? She doesn't like you that way for one, and for two, you've known her for, like, three hours! Knock it off!_

As a seventeen-year-old boy, it's kind of hard to control your thoughts about pretty girls. And sometimes it's hard to control a certain body part when you're thinking about pretty girls showering with you. Cough cough. Don't judge me. She was absolutely gorgeous. And, obviously, I was attracted to her..erm..in a couple aspects. A part of me said, _It's just because she's the first person to show you they've got a heart in the past six months. Probably she'll be your Max rebound._ But a different part of me said, _Maybe you two will get together. But that means taking her on dates. And that means getting out the car._

Believe it or not, I do own a car. A Ferrarri, to be exact. I loved it. It literally purred when I would turn the engine on. I keep it in my built-in garage-basement thing.

I rinsed my body of body wash, turned the shower knob off and stepped out. I stretched out all fifteen feet of my wings and shook them out. Water in your wings is heavy and uncomfortable. After shaking off, I patted down dry with a towel and went insane on my wet hair to attempt to dry it at least a little. It kind of worked, as usual, and I tossed it into the dirty laundry bin. Pulling my boxers on, I tossed my old clothes into the laundry bin as well, and proceeded downstairs.

I decided that it was time to call Nora. I went to her number and hit call. She picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Nora? It's Fang."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. "Ready to hear my insane and unbelievable relationship story?"

Sigh. Being on the phone required talking. "Of course."

And off she went.


	4. Stalker

**Writer's Note: Yes, this story takes place before Silence. Plus, it's my story and I can do as I please with it. c: Happy Reading3**

* * *

><p>In short, Patch had been forced to leave Nora because he was a fallen angel. He turned out being her guardian angel at one point and they were in love, blah blah blah. Anyway, the archangels did not approve of the angel-human relationship, so they assigned Patch to another person. He had to dump her so that he could take care of the other girl. She cried while explaining this to me.<p>

I couldn't help but feel bad, and almost wanted to fly over to her house and hold her while she cried, something very unlike me. My new, scary emotions made me feel like a male Bella Swan. I HATE Bella Swan. With a burning passion.

Ugh.

After she'd stopped crying, I'd told her it was okay to be sad and that I'd be there for her when and if she needed me. Why I cared so much about her I don't know. Either way, she was a new friend and she made my heart feel a little bit bigger. She was a person I'd throw on a fake smile for because she was so broken. I'd ended up telling her about the Max Dilemma. Not about my wings or the possibility that I could suddenly die like the rest of the School's experiments before and after the bird kids.

I'd watched a lot of hybrids die, like they had an expiration date.

When was mine?

I shuddered, remembering when I'd died from the School performing tests on me. And Max had saved me. I growled to myself and made a fist. I barely had any memories without her. It frustrated me. All I wanted to do was forget her.

When I'd gotten off the phone with Nora, I 'd finished my poem.

_She smiles and it brightens the room. Her soft, clear skin welcomes a flush of pink into her round cheeks. The boy before her is merely a joke, compared to her. He is nothing yet she is everything. Complete opposites, pulled together by simple chance. Two things in common; forgotten about and brokenhearted. The broken girl before him provides a new space in his heart, makes him feel alive. The broken boy in front of her provides a shoulder to cry on and a good friend. _

I tapped my pencil against my lip, but couldn't think of anything else. I decided it was good enough, shoved it into my binder, and finished my math. Easy.

After that, I lounged around in my boxers on the sectional and flipped through channels on TV. Nothing good, nothing entertaining. It was seven PM and I was still thinking about Nora.

"Okay, time for bed," I told myself, clicking the flatscreen off.

As I crawled under the covers, I groaned, realizing I'd left the bathroom light on. I was mumbling to myself when I walked in. Nora's ex-boyfriend, Patch, was standing in my bathroom. I blinked, making sure I wasn't having some crazy bird kid hallucination. I wasn't. And boy, did this guy look pissed. "Ehm. Can I help you..?"

His eyes were like daggers and cut slits in me. "Stay away from Nora. She's mine," he growled.

I smirked at him. "Yeah, um, last I checked, dude, you dumped her. Plus, we're just friends. So, do me a favor and fuck off?"

He lunged at me and pushed me against the wall, holding me up by the throat. "Listen to me. She is MINE. And you will stay AWAY from her. Are we clear?" A guttural growl told me there would be consequences. My reply told me I didn't care.

I lifted my arm up, turned, and brought it down on his. He dropped me, laughing. "Well, YOU listen to ME. She is MY friend, my ONLY friend, and it's my life, I will do AS. I. PLEASE." I was shouting at him now, a rarity for me.

Patch was still laughing. "Seems like you've got some skill. But I can't feel. Good try."

Oh, shit.

Again, he came at me, but I was too fast for him. I quickly stepped to the side and he went rolling down the stairs. I jumped over the railing and met him at the bottom. He glared up at me and stood quickly, getting up in my face. "Fine. Do as you please, bird brain. Just remember. I'm watching you." And he was gone.

By that time, I was too furious to come close to sleeping. So I stayed up for hours, just laying in bed, watching the sky get darker.

I don't remember falling asleep.


	5. I'm Going To Regret This

The next day, I woke up , dreading school. Curiously enough, not only was I dreading school, I was excited for school. So excited that when my alarm went off, I was up and beaming within five minutes. I yanked on a black v-neck, some Levis, and my high top Chucks. For once, I wore a zip-up sweatshirt to school, not even considering how uncomfortable it would make my wings feel.

I left the house earlier than normal, cheerful. I found myself daydreaming about Nora as I flew to school. I was so excited to see her, but I had no idea when she got to school. In that moment, I forgot that I had a phone with her number in the contacts. Of course, if I'd thought to, I could've texted her, but I forgot, because I'm Fang, and I'm an idiot. Sigh.

I landed about a quarter mile from the school, dragging my sweatshirt across my arms and making sure I didn't have a tail. I tried to look casual as I slung my backpack across one shoulder and sauntered coolly to school. I realized how hungry I was once I got there, so I put my things into my locker and walked to the empty cafeteria. I got myself two chocolate milks and three donuts and sat at a table, alone. When I was finishing my last swig of chocolate milk, I stood up to dispose of the trash.

Before I turned around, I knew he was there. The scent of cigars burned my nostrils. When I did, I found myself face-to-face with my favorite person. Patch. I groaned inwardly. "You again?" I asked, filling my voice with disgust.

He leaned against the table casually, cool black eyes hiding emotion. He could've been my brother. He had the same hair and dark, unyielding eyes. Only, his hair was perfect. Mine was six weeks past needing a cut. A smirk ripped across the left side of his face, eyes searching over me as if he were the cat and I were the mouse. "Yup. Me, again," was his only response. I half expected him to add something on after he spoke, but he remained silent.

"So, what, are you stalking me now? I'm not gay, Patch," I informed him coldly.

He laughed curtly, humorless. "I'm not stalking you and I'm not gay," he said quietly. Another smirk replaced an expression that shouted vulnerable. It had only lasted maybe a second, but I caught it. Sure, I'd been uneducated for a good fifteen years, but when you're quiet, you learn to notice every little thing about people. Just because I'm dumb doesn't mean I'm not observant. "I just wanted to apologize for the stunt I pulled last night. I didn't mean to infiltrate your.." he snorted, "_humble abode_." His tone told me he wasn't too sorry. This kitty liked to play with his food.

Letting sarcasm fill my voice, I folded my arms across my chest. "Sure, you broke into my house. Then shoved me up against a wall and threatened me. It's nothing too big."

Patch cracked a lopsided grin. "Okay, I know, I sound like a moron. I just don't like the thought of Nora being attracted to other people, is all." He ran a hand through his hair, making it messy but giving it that perfectly rumpled look.

My face flushed. "Well, you've got the wrong idea then. Nora isn't _attracted_ to me. Not..not in that sense. I just met her yesterday, for Pete's sake!" I felt hot all over.

"Not yet, she isn't. No need to get so hot and bothered over it, Big Bird." He threw me a look that said, _Good lord, you need help._ "Anyway. I'll see you around. I've got to go..ehm..handle something.." And with that, he casually walked away.

I stared after him for a long time, wondering why he'd gotten so awkward at the end. I merely shrugged it off and remembered the phone in my pocket. Only because it was buzzing against my leg.

After I managed it out of my pocket, before I could slide it open, I fumbled with it and dropped it. The back of the case flew one direction, the battery in another, and the phone itself landed right between my Chucks. I threw my head back and flung my arms. "Why do you hate me?" I hissed at the ceiling. As I stooped to pick up my phone, I felt a person standing behind me. "Patch, would you _please _leave me alone for, I don't know, maybe five whole seconds?" I snapped.

"Well," said Nora quietly, "I'm not Patch, but you can guess again."

I groaned aloud, feeling like a complete prick. Her smell clogged my nose-in a good way. She smelled like freesia. Not like Max, who always smelled like vanilla, whether she was caked in blood or mud or not. I think that made me even more attracted to her, physically and mentally. God, this was going to bite me in the ass. "Sorry, Nora," I groaned miserably, standing and turning to face her. She smiled up at me with those gorgeous, slate gray eyes and handed me the rest of my phone.

"It's alright. Patch has been bothering you, I take it?" she asked timidly, as if she didn't want to upset me or something.

"Stalking me is a better way to put it," I mumbled, pressing the cover of my phone back on and turning it on.

Nora groaned. "Just ignore him. That's what I do. Anyway, I really love how you threw your phone on the floor. Were you aiming for the trash can because you got my good morning text?"

She'd sent me a good morning text? What were we, a couple now? God, no. Not this fast. "You sent me a good morning text" was all I could manage out before my voice started cracking. I missed Max. I liked Nora.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Sorry, I know it seems like a couple thing. But I know that neither of us are exactly, erm, ready for that yet. I just thought it'd be a best friend thing, ya know?" Her cheeks pinkened.

For once in my life, I voluntarily smiled. "Alright. Speaking of, do you _have _a best friend?" I felt less awkward. A lot less awkward.

Nora shrugged. "I dunno. Vee spends more time thinking about guys than she does me, and we've kind of been growing apart, soo..not really. I'd like to be your best friend, though." She winked at me.

Now I was the one blushing. "O-oh," I stammered. "Um, yeah, okay, sure."

She beamed up at me. "Well, we'd better get to class. The bell's going to ring any moment."

"The bell. Right." I wasn't completely sure what I was saying because her grin was so beautiful and so perfect. I was starstruck.

Another smile. I nearly melted. "See you at lunch, Fang." And with that, she left for class, walking perfection.


End file.
